The present invention relates to the stabilization of a high voltage insulation having a polyolefin base, and more particularly to a stabilizer for cross-linked polyethylene insulation.
It is known to provide a high voltage insulation made of a polyolefin base with stabilizing additives. Stabilizing agents are known which become active against oxidizing influences, as well as those which become active against the formation of discharge channels as a result of increased electrical field stresses. The known stabilizers, however, often are lacking with respect to workability and effectiveness in the insulation.
Stabilizing additives in insulations are known with which it is desired to reduce the problems of workability. Attempts have been made to use stabilizer additives which are compatible with the insulation, but which have low solubility. The working of such additives, however, still has drawbacks which do not provide an assurance of obtaining a homogeneous insulation.